What for?
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: When Sidon finds something questionable in Link's belongings, he wonders how long he has left with his dearest friend before he goes away forever. Link clears up the misunderstanding and confirms his feelings for the Zora. Oneshot - fluff.


(A/N: I recently picked up Botw from my little brother and I am all for this encouraging fish prince as well as fluff for the two.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Botw or its characters

Hylians did not come to the Zora domain very often. The environment was wet, cold, and certainly not suitable for any land fairing creature. One could almost call it depressingly damp. It was a place for Zoras, after all, but it seemed to be a place Link found himself comfortable.

That much was true, Sidon thought as he cast a glance at the Hero of Time. The blond-haired male currently lay floating in the water, seemingly content to allow himself to be carried back and forth by the current. Having received the Zora outfit made him more receptive to the treacherous water, almost to the point Sidon sometimes felt he needed to fish the male out.

"My friend," he called out, swimming over. "I did not know you had arrived. Had I known, I would have come to see you sooner!"

The Hero of Time cracked open an eye, feeling a small smile work its way across his face. Sidon did little to mask his gloom, looking like a kicked puppy for all the world to see.

"I didn't want to trouble you," Link replied easily. "I know you are busy." He imagined being heir to the Zora domain was more than just pleasantries. In the time he had come to know the ever-exuberant male, he had never seen the prince do any sort of paperwork or royal outings. He imagined he did it when he wasn't around. Because of this, Link did his best to limit his visits to no more than a couple of days.

"Nonsense! You are my dearest friend. I will always have time for you."

Whether he knew it or not, Sidon was a natural born flirt – always showering him with adoration and praise. It took a while to get used to in the beginning, but he found he rather liked the confident male's demeanor the more time they spent together. It was a refreshing sight to behold, especially with how negative Hyrule had become since the fall of the kingdom more than a hundred years ago.

Yes, he liked the quietness of the Zora domain. He liked how it seemed to fold in on itself surrounded by nature, but the reason he liked the place was because he liked spending time in the presence of the Zora prince. He didn't feel pressured to talk all the time. Sidon was content to fill the silence for him.

When he was here, he wasn't just the Hero of Time. He was Prince Sidon's best friend.

It was a title of sorts he hadn't expected to gain since his resurrection. Everywhere he went, he was the Hero who would save Hyrule – born in times of conflict to defeat Ganon for as many times as it took. It was all he had ever known.

Sidon had nothing to gain by being his friend, other than his friendship. The thought soothed his worries.

He looked back at the much taller male, who was waiting patiently for a reply. "I came to get some shock arrows."

A lie. He could buy those anywhere. But why go to a shop when he could come here?

"I see!" Sidon beamed, unaffected by the implication of a shock arrow. Most Zoras would have grimaced or shuddered. The thought of coming into contact with shock arrows was enough to rattle most well-trained warriors, Zoras especially. He summed it up to the fact the prince had lived a well-sheltered life here in the kingdom, not that he minded. He liked coming back to that sort of innocence when he felt weary of his battle filled life. "Let's go!"

Sidon never even considered that Link wanted to finish this errand on his own. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind – something that made him so endearing. To say the usually reserved Hylian held a certain fondness for the fish prince was an understatement. Perhaps more than he let on.

* * *

Ever since Link had freed Vah Ruto from Ganon's influence, seeing the Hero of Time come and go whether he pleased had become the norm. It wasn't odd to see the small Hylian shopping for items or relaxing with the prince. What _was_ odd was his violent entrance this time.

The blond-haired male appeared in his customary swath of blue light at the shrine beneath the throne, but then he toppled into the water, hissing in pain.

"Link?!" Sidon was at his side in an instant, having been looking at the statue of his sister, "What's wrong?!"

He had never known Link to be the vocal type. This was true even now, as the only thing his friend did was begin tearing off his shirt. The sight of reddening skin encapsulated by the smell of burnt flesh told him all he needed to know.

"You were at Goron city," Sidon filled in for himself, hurriedly reaching over to help get rid of the remaining upper clothing. He gingerly tossed the bag off into the water.

Link nodded, grimacing as he surveyed the damage on his arm, "I was careless."

"Where was your armor?" Sidon knew the city was equipped with fire resistant clothing or at the very least suitable elixirs.

Shaking his head, the Hero of Time began splashing more water onto his burn, flinching, "It cost too much."

"You went without it?!" The mere thought of the unbearable heat had Sidon sweating. "Why didn't you ask me?"

The royal family had more than enough funds to buy the equipment he needed. If he needed for his journey, he wasn't above supplying his friend what he needed. When Link failed to look guilty, he called the guards over and ordered his friend be taken to the infirmary.

"I'm fine," Link protested.

"That needs to be treated," Sidon countered. "Why else would you have come here?"

He didn't mention that a fire arrow exploding nearby and splashing lava onto him was the only reason why he immediately thought of the Zora domain and its soothing waters. Seeing the usually cheerful Zora take a more serious attitude had Link zipping his lips and allowing himself to be taken into the hands of the healers. As stubborn as he could be, he knew best of all that this was the place for things like this.

Shaking his head, Link allowed himself to be hoisted off.

"I'll come visit you soon," Sidon promised, watching his friend be taken away. When he was gone from view, he busied himself with picking up the items that Link had left behind. He was sure the Hylian would want to make sure they were taken care of. He'd barely begun to grab his bag when the flap flipped open and items spilled out.

"Oh for the love of –" Sidon groaned before he noticed what lay floating in the water. Amongst the bottles of vials and ingredients lay something that piqued his interest. A cut of sapphire and diamond gems sparkled beautifully in the water. "…how did he acquire this?"

He knew how rare these materials were, even more so when he considered they were mined mostly up high in the mountains. Although, that might not have been surprising when he took into account that Link may have been all over the world during his journey.

"Couldn't he have sold these?" Sidon thought more about it. He knew they would fetch a high price; more than enough to buy the items he so required. He shook his head as he forwent pondering on it more. Instead, he gathered up the remaining items, some questionable, some rare, and stuck them back where they belonged.

He was a bit surprised when he hefted up the sword and shield that lay forgotten. They were heavy enough to make him marvel at the weight before he wondered how the small male even wielded them – let alone carried them for miles on end.

"How surprising," he remarked, taking note of the intricate designs on the weapons. There was some sign of wear and tear, but he could tell they were lovingly cared for.

* * *

"You're late," Link grumbled, sitting unhappily on the bed. His arm was bandaged nicely, but Sidon was sure he was there at the healer's orders.

"Forgive me. I was attending to some things." Sidon apologized, stepping into the room. "Your arm is looking better."

"I can't leave," he exhaled, "But I feel fine."

The Zora was secretly glad Link was made to stay. The Hylian was never in one place longer than he had to be, seemingly to always flit from place to place when he found something else to do. It was rather lonely, Sidon admitted to himself.

With him being confined to the bed for at least some measure of time, he could monopolize his time, "With good intentions, you should rest."

Link looked like he was going to refute, but when Sidon put on a more serious face again, he conceded defeat. He instead fell against the pillows behind him with a sigh. "I'm bored."

A rueful smile made its way across the prince's face, "I think taking a break for a day or two is what you need."

Link had been gone for a couple of weeks. It was normal for that to happen, granted he did have to travel all over Hyrule, but it didn't stop the disappointment from welling in his chest each day that went by without seeing the hero's face.

The person in question huffed, crossing his arms gingerly. "I don't have time for a break."

Sidon switched tactics, "You may leave when your arm heals." He kept talking when the other looked ready to argue, "You can try, but your gear is with me until then." Link had never been to his room, so he doubted he'd find it so easily within the domain.

"You're wicked," Link glared at him.

He looked no less guilty as he shrugged. "If it keeps you from running head first into danger, then by all means."

"This is ridiculous. I'm not a child."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"I _can't_ just sit here while Calamity Ganon gets stronger," Link bunched his fists into the blanket. "I need to leave. I need to get the Divine Beasts back! I need to get my memor-!" He was abruptly cut off when a clawed hand landed on his shoulder.

"You need to rest," Sidon quietly murmured, eyes searching his own. "All that you're thinking about – this _expectation_ you have for yourself, you need to get away from it for a bit."

The Hylian barely registered that his shoulders were trembling, but when he did, he looked away. "…I need to save the princess." As if that would make everything better, he thought. He barely even remembered her. She was a stranger to him now, but he still felt bound to rescue her.

She'd been waiting a hundred years. How could he bear to leave her alone?

Sidon had heard about her from the tales passed down from his father. She was a great woman, given so much responsibility at a young age much like Link. He imagined they had a strong relationship, even if he didn't remember it.

"You will save her," The Zora settled on, feeling a little bothered by the fact. He brushed it aside in favor of comforting the quiet male who looked like he was about to cry. "But you need to recover before you can go off and do so. I worry about you, my friend."

He could not go out there and fight Link's battles. That was the chosen Hero's calling alone. He couldn't even be beside him when he did it, but he could at least offer refuge while he was here. " _Please_ , let yourself rest."

Sidon had never asked him for anything. He was a prince, after all. The words settled onto him comfortably, brushing away worries he'd been keeping bottled up for so long. He let go of the blankets, reaching up to rest a hand on the one on him, "…okay."

The gesture left Sidon with a mixture of feelings he couldn't quite decipher. Clearing his throat to rid himself of the heat steadily rising in his cheeks, he reluctantly pulled away. "You must be hungry."

Link pondered for a moment when he'd last eaten, but his stomach growling made the decision for him. He nodded regardless, casting a shy look to the prince in front of him.

"I'll bring you something," Sidon got up and made his way to the door. "Don't disappear on me," he warned as Link stuck his tongue out at him in defiance. Shaking his head, he closed the door and put a hand to his chin in thought.

"…now, what exactly do Hylians eat?"

* * *

Once he was sure Sidon had gone, Link let out a groan of embarrassment. Had he really just had an episode in front of Sidon? The person he wanted least of all to see in a weakened state had seen him.

"A champion indeed," he muttered. Busying himself with scanning the room, he felt sort of naked without his weapons by his side. At the very least he had his Shekiah Slate, but that would hardly prove useful in combat besides the bombs and Magnesis/Stasis. He wanted his sword and shield, as well as his bag.

He hoped they were alright. There were some things he wanted to check out. A shopkeeper was out of the question. He needed expert advice and skilled hands to craft the item he wanted.

He supposed being confined to the room had some benefits. While he was here, he could dig up some information he needed about the prince. It would be easier to ask his father rather than Sidon, as he was sure the moment he caught wind about his inquiries – he'd be subject to insistent prodding.

He'd made his way to a nearby opening in the wall when the door opened and in walked in the person in question.

"Escaping through the window, I see." He teased, hands full with a plate of steaming risotto rice.

Link snorted. "No paraglider."

"Ah yes. That insufferable contraption." Sidon made a face. "Why would you ever want to be in the sky for so long?"

He imagined his dislike was solely on the basis that being in the sky meant not being in the water.

"Sometimes it beats scaling a cliff."

"Like the time you appeared floating down Shatterback point," Sidon shuddered, recalling his alarm the first time he had seen the small male glide down from a height that would have frightened anyone but the Rito. He'd nearly tripped over himself to run towards Link, making a fuss that humiliated him when it became apparent everything was under control. He never imagined the Hylian would disregard using the Zora armor entirely when coming back down.

"Yes, like that."

He handed the food to the smaller male, watching with curiosity as he scarfed it down. They only ever ate fish, so he found it odd that Link would eat just about anything he could cook.

"What?" He asked between mouthfuls of food when he noticed the stare.

"You have rice on your face." Sidon laughed, reaching out to brush it away.

Unfazed, the Hylian allowed the gesture. It was only when a clawed finger lingered on his cheek for a moment did he blink inquisitive eyes up at him. "Did you get it?" Much to Sidon's mortification, Link swiped a tongue over his lips. He yanked his arm back as if burned. "Uh, Sidon?"

He was being apprehensive, he knew this. But how the hell was he supposed to react normally to _that_?

"Your bag spilled open." He blurted out when he'd been quiet too long, scrambling for something to say.

Link quirked a brow, "Yeah?"

"I found the gems." He'd expected the Hylian to go silent, _anything_ , but Link still seemed unable to follow the situation. A sense of irritation wound its way up, "You could've bought the equipment you needed with them. Why didn't you?"

"Mm," Link nodded, "I could've."

"Well?"

Here, he had the decency to look abashed, "I wanted to use them for something else."

"What could you _possibly_ need it for?" Sidon asked with a huff, "There are few things that require such grandeur."

Ironic, coming from someone who practically grew up in it.

He felt the like someone punched in him the gut when the next few words tumbled out of the hero's mouth.

"I need a ring made."

If memory served, it was a custom Hylians presented each other with the intent to marry. Sidon tried to mask his expression of dread, but it fell short when Link looked at him with worry.

"What's wrong?"

He wasn't entirely sure himself. The idea of losing his friend to someone didn't sit well with him. Was it someone he'd met on his journey in a distant place? Or perhaps it was Princess Zelda. He imagined Link would settle down wherever and never return, or at the very least lose the rare free time he had to come and visit the domain.

The thought terrified him.

"Y-you will return _sometime_ , yes?" The words sounded far more pitiful than he'd like to admit, but it was all Sidon could think to say.

"Why wouldn't I? I like it here."

Sidon mustered what little willpower he had, nodded, and exhaled shakily. "Who?"

Link titled his head, "Mm?"

"Who is it for?" He damn well died inside when the normally reserved male flushed a little.

When the boy opened his mouth, he began babbling. "Wait! Never mind, I will meet them eventually, right? Whoever they are, they must be exceptionally great since you are so great! I will have to congratulate them when I see them! Oh, when will the ceremony be held? I need to make -!"

Link slapped a hand over his mouth, "…you talk too much for someone who looks like they're going to cry."

He had not taken notice of how loud his voice had been rising, but the more he talked, the more he thought about Link leaving.

"Can I speak?" Link asked after a moment.

With the hand still over his mouth, he nodded lest he actually start crying.

"I said I wanted a ring, yes, but I wasn't going to use it right away." Link sighed, shaking his head. It looked like Sidon was going to go off again, and he pinned the exuberant male with a look. "I still have to defeat Calamity Ganon, but… the thought _is_ there."

Sidon could feel his fears becoming a reality before him.

"I wanted to do things slowly." The Hylian huffed, "But then you found it and things are a mess." He slowly removed his hands, settling them on the much larger ones scrunched up.

He wanted to tell Link he could stop talking. He couldn't bear the thought, looking into the face of his friend.

"Please don't." Sidon managed, "I don't mean to rush you."

"It doesn't matter. Things are better this way actually."

He failed to see the nervous look making its way across the hero's face. "Link, I-"

"Can I court you?"

For several long moments, Sidon didn't understand what just happened, "…what?"

Link bit his lip, grabbing one of the hands underneath his. "If you'll have me, I'll –"

"It's for me?"

The flush making its way across his face was undeniable, but he was powering through it. "You are my friend, Sidon, and I have always held you in high regard." Here, he hesitantly laced his fingers with the prince. "I wasn't entirely sure if what I was feeling was… normal, and you are a prince, but I realized after some time it has to be you."

When he chanced a look up, Sidon was still looking at him uncomprehendingly. He nearly pulled away when Sidon pulled him into an embrace he hadn't been expecting.

"That's the most I've ever heard you talk." He heard from above him, Sidon burying his burning face into the soft blond hair.

Link swallowed down a snarky comment, instead choosing to focus on what he wanted to know most. "You aren't… disgusted?"

It wasn't uncommon for Zora to take mates outside their domain, but Sidon was a male and their prince. He didn't think they'd give him up so easily.

"How could I be?" Sidon shakily laughed, "You are my dearest friend! Nothing can change that."

While he was held flush against the Zora, he could hear the heartbeat of the taller male. It beat faster and unsteady – a reassuring sign Link took when he looked up. "Is that a yes?"

There had been no screaming or rejection yet, so that was good.

The Zora in question flashed a shy smile, feeling all his worries disappear with the thought that Link had him in mind. He could finally put an emotion to his longing to see the Hylian. "You can take it as so."

It was surprising to see the normally confident prince reduced to a shy teenager. The thought had him flashing him his own smile, returning the hug he was in now that he felt it was alright to do so.

"I will make you happy." He promised, "When this is all over, I hope you'll take the ring."

He had only proposed courtship, after all.

"How could I ever turn you down?" The Zora looked aghast, "You are incredible! Anyone would be a fool to say no to your affections!" In a move that surprised even himself, he leaned forward and butted his nose against the other, feeling himself flush at the intimate action. "And I say yes!"

Confusion briefly settled on the other's face before he erupted into laughter. "You're not shy anymore? What's with that?"

The Zora frowned, "I can't be embarrassed over every little thing you do."

Link laughed, shifting carefully so he could rest a soft peck against the Zora's cheek. When he pulled back, Sidon face was turning an interesting shade of red – much like his fins. "What?"

"Isn't this a bit much?" He murmured, cheeks flushing hotly in response.

"I don't think so," was his reply. He had never seen his friend treat him so tenderly, leaving soft kisses on his fingertips.

Since when did Link become so… sultry?

He tensed when blue eyes settled on him securely before he shifted closer to his face. "Can I?"

Sidon could feel himself becoming unbearably shy with the way Link was handling him. Not that he was going to deny him anything."W-well, you uh… c-certainly may."

He could not deny he enjoyed seeing the pleased expression that flicked across the other male's face when given permission, but his heart nearly stuttered to a stop when he drew closer. He felt his breathing speed up, and his hands clenched the ones in his own again.

"Actually, Link I-"

" _What are you doing?!"_

Link made a noise of annoyance at Muzu's interruption, who by all accounts looked like someone had died in front of him. He drew back, much to Sidon's relief and disappointment to glare at the shark in the doorway.

One or two of the guards drew back from the door, obviously having been caught at eavesdropping.

"I thought no one would be coming since I was on bed rest," he sourly muttered.

"I was going to check on the _champion_ , but then I find you seducing the prince!" The elder male said the word like it was poison, "And I'm glad I did! First princess Mipha, now prince Sidon? Your lust knows no bounds!"

Link tuned him out at the words, sparing a dissatisfied look over at him. He sighed before backing off.

Muzu was making a fuss by himself, going off on a tangent neither cared to hear.

"I can always try again later."

Sidon blinked, looking back at the hero. "What?"

He wasn't sure if he heard it or not, but Link only flashed him a smile that was borderline devious.

He blushed once more, causing more of a racket once Muzu realized the champions affections didn't seem so one-sided after all.


End file.
